


You Mean Everything to Me, Sammy

by wattle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle
Summary: After Dean catches Sam with another demon, he confesses his true feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally created this just because i love some of the things Dean says to Sam.. <33 I suck at endings??? so i just pooped out some random words that are a 'they lived happily ever after' away from being a fairy tale ending, i swear.

Fury shot through Dean’s spine. How could Sam consort with demons again?! How could he have relations with a demon again? He dragged his brother by the collar of his shirt out of the abandoned house. It looked as if it hadn’t been inhabited in decades. The windows were smashed, fine shards of glass coating the floor. The splintering door clung to the frame by a single rusty hinge. Moss, grass and lichen lined the floor, a natural carpet. Several animal carcasses littered the floor, along with a wide array of rubbish, ranging from empty beer cans to used condoms. The whole building reeked of death, of filth, of sorrow. Of demons.

“Sam. What the hell were you thinking?” Dean asked as soon as they were at the car. Dean leaned against Baby, Sam standing opposite him. 

“She had information on where Cas is!” Sam shouted, holding his hands out either side of him. 

“Oh so what, instead of torturing the information out of her you thought you could get it out with an orgasm?!” Dean’s arms were crossed tightly over his chest. He felt his heartbeat increasing, he could hear the pounding of blood in his ears. He didn’t like lashing out at his brother, at all. It took all his strength to not punch Sam in the gut.

Sam had nothing to say to that. He seemed lost for words. He looked back towards the house, where the demon lay, soaked in her own blood and a deep wound in her chest. 

Dean let out a sigh, “Sammy. That demon.. She’s dangerous. I’ve seen her before. She’s said to be the closest thing to Lucifer. I just… i didn’t want to see you hurt. She kills people, in more ferocious ways than the average demon. She tortures them like no other. I couldn’t live with myself if i let that happen to you, Sammy.” Dean felt his nose sting and eyes feel with tears.

“It’s not like you’re the golden child! You’ve consorted with demons, with angels, with vampires!” 

“Yeah well.. I don’t care if i die. At all. But watching you die, having to live without you, it’s worse than death. Worse than Hell. And i would know.” A single tear rolled down Dean’s cheek. He silently cursed himself for crying.

“Dean, all i do is let you down! It seems to be the only thing i’m capable of! I was trying to find Cas! I know how much you miss him! I thought, i thought that it would make you happy.. Not the demon part.. I just thought i could find Cas.” Sam’s eyes had filled with tears too.  
“You seriously think that? Because none of it -- none of it -- is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I would have been willing to let that bastard,” he gestured towards the dead body, “and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you.” Dean quoted himself. He had said those words some years ago, when Sam had been on the brink of death after the trials. Those words had always stuck in his mind. It was as if his mind rehearsed them, went over them every night. Those words were meaningful. Powerful. Dean just hoped Sam understood how true the words were. 

“Don’t you dare,” Dean said. “Think that there is anything, past or present that i would put in front of you.” Another thing that had stuck with him. 

Sam was crying now, eyes and cheeks red, coughing, speechless. Despite being 6’4”, Sam could often look small. Especially when he was crying. Right now, he looked so tiny. Scared. Terrified, even. “I-I’m s-sorry, Dean.”

“Shut up, I’m not done.” Dean was much calmer now, but he needed to say something else. “Sammy. Sammy i have had to look after you your whole life. It was my responsibility. My duty. But it was never, never, a task that i didn’t want to do. I carried you out of our burning home, I watched you every waking moment of my day to make sure you didn’t slip up or fall, I gave up so many opportunities because i wanted to, i needed to care for you. I have given up my soul for you. I have given up life for you. I have chosen you over Mom, over Dad, over friends and family. I would give up the Colt, Ruby’s knife, i would give up every angel blade, every weapon we owned, i would give up the bunker and all its secrets, i would give up freaking Baby, if it meant saving you.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped. He knew how much Baby meant to Dean.

“I would do anything in my power to keep you happy, to keep you alive. I would hunt down God and Amara if it meant keeping you alive. I would do anything for you, Sammy. And i know you would do the same for me. You and i, we are the closest two beings in the universe. We’re brothers, but we’re so much more than that. We are soul mates. We share a freaking heaven! You know that only happens with soulmates! And heck, according to Zachariah, you and i are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other! We have struggled before to label what we have between us! Love, family, whatever it is, it is stronger than any other bond in the universe. You know what we have done and would do for each other! The apocalypse was technically because of each other! Broke the first seal in hell and i was in hell because i saved you! We have killed innocent people for each other, we let out the darkness for each other!”

“W-what are you saying, Dean?” Sam asked between splutters of tears.

“Sammy, I’m saying that i freaking love you! I love you more than anything, i love you in such an unhealthy, unnatural way, i love you more than i can understand. I love you more than just in a brotherly way!”

Sam took a hurried step closer and threw his arms around his older brother.  
“I don’t understand it, Sammy. I don’t. But i love you. I love you so much.” Dean wept, holding Sam so tightly, he was surprised his little brother didn’t yelp in pain.

“I love you too, Dean.” Sam whispered. 

Before either of the two of them could understand what the hell was going on, their lips were locked, kissing in a frantic frenzy. The kiss was exciting. Strange, salty from the tears, welcoming and wrong, but so damn right. Dean pulled Sam to the ground, still kissing, and Sam sat atop his brother. He reached inside Dean’s shirt, placing his large hand on Dean’s warm chest. Dean dared to go further, and slipped his hand behind the brim of Sam’s faded jeans, brushing his hand along the strands of wiry hair. Sam moaned quietly into Dean’s mouth, and he took that as a cue to go further. Dean stroked Sam’s warm member, feeling every tiny movement of Sam, as he reacted to his older brother’s touch. Rain began to pour down, slowly, but surely. Without speaking, the two quickly got inside the back seat of Dean’s beloved car.

They returned to their task, as the rhythm of the rain grew and fell into a steady pace. Sam pulled off Dean’s shirt, and was quickly kissing his way from Dean’s neck to his chest, pausing to bite gently at his nipples. Dean slowly began to strip Sam, who was hesitant to cease what he was doing. Dean wiggled out of his pants, and soon they were both naked.

They took a moment to look at each other. Dean was still processing the situation, trying to take it all in. He was in the back seat of his car, naked. With his little brother on top of him. “This is so wrong,” he muttered. He saw Sam flinch, so he added, “But i don’t care.”

Sam planted soft kisses down Dean’s strong body, until he got to his cock. He hesitated, before licking it, painfully slowly. Dean moaned quietly, and unintentionally begged Sam for more. The younger brother retrieved some lube from his back in the front, and began to prep his brother. Dean gasped at the coldness of it, and then again as Sam pushed two fingers inside him. He felt Sam stroking the walls, he felt his insides churn at the thrill and pleasure. It was good, but he wanted more. So much more. Sam knew, as if he could read his brother’s mind. 

With an initially cautious thrust, he entered Dean. The caution melted into desire, into greed, into passion, until his thrusts became stronger and faster. A string of words fell from Sam’s mouth, rushed, stuttered, and far more inappropriate than what Dean was used to hearing from his little Sammy. As their movements became more rhythmic, Dean began to fully process what was happening. His little brother was fucking him. Wow. He had been craving this for some time now. He had fantasised about it many times, about how he would tell Sammy about his true feelings, about how he would hope that he would feel the same way. About how their first kiss might go, and about how far it could go from there. But all the fantasising could never have prepared him for this. Now the time had finally, finally, come, fuck it was good. No words could properly describe the feeling. 

Dean’s eyes were squeezed shut, so he could drown in the passion, in the feeling. He opened them, and looked up at his Sammy, who was smiling, breathing heavily. As he neared climax, the smile faded and changed. His eyes were scrunched, mouth open in a silent shout. Dean climaxed first, a deep scream escaping his throat, his body shaking from the pure pleasure. Sam came soon after, mimicking Dean’s scream, and collapsing down onto his brothers sweaty body.

Sam laughed, kissing Dean’s nose lightly. “That was better than I ever could have imagined…” 

Dean grunted in agreement, and suggested the clean up and head home. He grabbed a cloth from the glove-box in the front and wiped up the ‘mess’ they had made as Sam got dressed. Once they were both clothed, the got out of the car and noticed Cas standing a few feet away, blushing. 

Sam cursed, the blood drained from Dean’s face and they were both filled with a sudden fear. 

“I-I heard you scream, Dean. It’s.. It’s like angel radio.. I can sometimes here you.. And I-I thought you were in trouble…” 

“I, we, uhm,” Dean started. How do you explain a reason for an incestuous homosexual act to one of God’s kid’s?

“You don’t need to explain,” Cas said. Dean realised that Cas was blushing. “I could sense there was something between you two, I just didn’t think you would take it this far. But it’s okay, I think it’s fine. It’s fine, fine…” He trailed off.

Sam asked if he needed a ride, but Castiel just shook his head and disappeared. The brothers hopped in the car, and drove off. The Lonely Island’s I Just Had Sex came on the radio, and they laughed at the comical timing. As the sun rose, they sang to songs they loved and made up lyrics to ones they didn’t know well. The happiness that surrounded them melted away any of the anger that Dean had felt earlier, and left him feeling calm. They both knew it wouldn’t last long, there was always some treturous thing that popped up, always someone that needed saving, always something heartbreaking preparing to drown them. But that didn’t mean the couldn’t enjoy the now. And besides, they were now closer than ever. They would have each other’s backs, like always, but also had a new way to express their love. And that, Dean realised, wasn’t bad at all. It was just a different, new type of good.


End file.
